Juventud
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Días en la academia. Shizune no siempre llevaba el pelo corto, Genma pensó que sería divertido. Aoba le teme a las chicas desarrolladas. Y Raidô es el chico nuevo por el que Shizune lucha para que Genma no lo haga su amigo. Historia escrita para el foro "Desafío Shinobi, ¡Hi-yah!", y su campaña "El valor de los Extra"
1. Uno

**Notas iniciales: **Esta sería la versión que le doy a la infancia de Shizune, sus días de la academia, su posterior entrenamiento con Tsunade e huida de la Aldea, y su retorno. Shizune y Genma comienzan con 11 años, Aoba 12 años, Raidô y Suzume 13 años, e Inoichi 20. Serán capítulos cortos y _casi_ autónomos entre sí.

Es un regalo para mi hermana, Sybilla's Song, su personaje favorito es Shizune y como soy fan del GenmaShizune, ¡meh! Con mucho amor :)

* * *

**Juventud**

**1**

* * *

Shizune siempre había sido la chica más aplicada de su clase y tenía las notas más altas en la teoría pero en la práctica no era del todo buena. Fallaba en los tiros al blanco con los _kunai_ y su profesor a cargo le entregó un arma que lanzaba dardos al alar un hilo por detrás, para así remediar su poca fuerza pero fue inútil puesto que ella siempre cerraba los ojos al disparar. Si daba al blanco o no, era mera cuestión de suerte, al disparar a ciegas poca era su destreza al apuntar.

—Hay muchas otras que se pueden hacer además de lanzar dardos o cuchillos, hija —le dijo su madre cuando Shizune llegó pateando las piedras en el camino y colapsó llorando en su regazo al momento en el que ella le preguntó el por qué de su conducta. Aunque sus padres no era más que una pareja civil común y corriente, la habían enlistado en la academia imitando el acto de su primo que había resultado ser un ninja de renombre y que además se había convertido en el flamante novio de la legendaria domadora de babosas, todo sin venir de una familia de ninja.

—El tiro al blanco es importante, no me imagino un ninja que no sepa hacerlo —replicó entonces la chica que no se fiaba de las palabras de su madre. Ella se llevó una mano el mentón para enfatizar su estado dubitativo y luego, sonrió ampliamente.

—Puedes ser médico, como la novia de tu tío Dan. Estoy segura que ella no tira dardos ni agujas.

Shizune volvió a la academia el día siguiente con los ánimos renovados y nadie se explicaba cómo podía ser tan resistente al fracaso y mantenerse con el positivismo en las nubes. Por supuesto que nadie le dijo algo, sabían lo sensible que era desde el día que en un arrebato de aburrimiento, Genma le había cortado la trenza azabache que llegaba hasta su cintura con un cuchillo. Shizune nunca más tuvo el pelo largo después de eso y el chico castaño no le dirigió la palabra en años porque la chica le guardaba un resentimiento bastante justificado.

Aoba se sentaba junto a ella casualmente, puesto que era bien amigo de Genma—y con ella eran como el agua y el aceite—, y se marchaba como un rayo cuando se acercaban las chicas a entablar una conversación. El chico de ojos sensibles a la luz y que debía usar gafas para ver bien se sentía infinitamente atraído por las chicas que a esa edad estaban madurando los atributos y él se sentía tan verde como una fruta fuera de estación. Con Shizune podía hablar con confianza porque la conocía antes de que sus hormonas tomaran control de su mente, además que era lo suficientemente positiva para contagiarlo y dejar de ser el chico más inseguro y negativo de la academia.

—Puedo ayudarte a practicar el tiro al blanco, soy bastante bueno para eso, Shizune —dijo de pronto el chico de gafas en un momento en el que el profesor a cargo se vio distraído. Una sensación de llanto la invadió de repente y tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire disimuladamente para tragarse las lágrimas que se le querían asomar. Asintió un poco y siguió escuchando la clase como la niña aplicada que era—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, siempre me ayudas en las pruebas teóricas —comentó después para asegurarse que Shizune no malentendiera sus intenciones. Las molestias con alguna chica era el suplicio más atroz que le podía suceder a Aoba durante su etapa preadolescente.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Aoba. Aunque ese tema no me importa tanto ahora, ya sé qué es lo que quiero hacer cuando salgamos de la academia el próximo año —dijo—. Seré médico.

—¿Como Tsunade-_hime_? —cuestionó el chico que enrojeció al mencionarla, Shizune asintió con una sonrisa. Para Aoba, las chicas eran un problema y estaba segura que podrían dejarlo _knock out_ en el campo de batalla si es que le tocaba una contrincante femenina.

* * *

En los recreos o camino a casa se acoplaba con una chica una generación más adelantada por edad. Su nombre era Namida Suzume y era su mejor amiga, se sentía más a gusto con ella que con las chicas de su propia generación. Era como la segunda madre que tenía y la aconsejaba en todos los ámbitos al creerse unos años más sabia que ella.

—Sabes, escuché que a tu tutor lo pondrán en mi sección porque el mío se irá de viaje unos meses, de misión supongo —dijo la chica del cabello ondulado durante el almuerzo y Shizune se quiso morir, estaba segura que su profesor a cargo era permisivo con su falta de destreza en el combate al venir de una familia de civiles, no sabía si su reemplazo iría a ser así de amable. De pronto perdió el apetito y no pudo tragar nada más, y Suzume levantó una ceja en duda. Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al verla paralizada—. Lo lamento, pensé que te estabas ahogando.

—Debo buscar a Aoba, tengo que practicar el tiro al blanco o reprobaré este año —dijo pálida la chica menor y se dispuso a buscar al chico de las gafas por todo el patio con la mirada antes de partir en su búsqueda. La mayor se puso a reír.

—No seas tonta, si sucede lo que digo al final del receso, lo único que hará el suplente será presentarse y hablar con ustedes, no les hará pruebas la primera sesión. Puedes esperar un poco para aprender.

Al tocar la campana que replegaba a los estudiantes nuevamente en el aula, a Shizune le dio un paro cardíaco y se dirigió a su asiento con los pies hechos dos piezas de plomo que se arrastraban con pesar, estrujó sus dedos lo que el suplente se demoró en llegar al aula. Suzume había escuchado bien y estaba casi segura que desempeñaría con honores si llegaba a ser espía.

Al principio el capitán que arribó se mostró con una sonrisa, se disculpó por la demora y amontonó unos papeles en el escritorio principal que le correspondía. De inmediato comenzó el tráfico de información sobre su nuevo profesor, todo lo que los chicos habían podido reunir en el receso. Acaba de ser promovido a capitán _jounnin_, escuchó Shizune, no debe ser bueno en esto si es su primera vez, comentaban otros. Cuando se hartaron de información, los más atrevidos comenzaron a hacer conjeturas sobre su apariencia y liberaron rumores falsos sólo para reírse un rato. La chica refunfuñó, si iban a estar hablando mal de él, no creía poder escuchar la clase con calma.

—Mi nombre es Yamanaka Inoichi y seré su tutor por unos meses —dijo el rubio y comenzó a hojear los papeles que había traído consigo. Shizune estaba de muerte, nadie sabía qué significaban esos papeles y todos callaron por la impresión. Entretanto tocaron la puerta y el tutor veinteañero hizo pasar al alumno que venía aún más retrasado que él pero que nadie lo recordaba en el aula en todos los años en los que esa generación llevaba junta—. Ah, eres tú, pasa. Elige un asiento.

El chico divagó poco y tomó el asiento más cercano a la puerta, a un lado de Shizune y ella lo saludó cordialmente, recibiendo un «hola» plano y grave de respuesta. Se notaba más crecido que los otros chicos, su voz ya estaba cambiada y no era invadida por los tan inoportunos tonos agudos propios de la preadolescencia.

—Él es Namiashi Raidô para los que no lo conocen, estará en nuestra clase un tiempo. Perdió unos ramos el año pasado pero de todas formas se graduará a fines de éste, ¿verdad? —añadió el nuevo tutor con una sonrisa amable y el susodicho sólo asintió levemente, se notaba incómodo pero no lo exteriorizaba como ella lo hubiese hecho—. Me tomé la libertad de traer sus fichas personales para conocernos mejor…

Shizune comenzó a escuchar el murmullo molesto nuevamente, hablaban de chico nuevo y formulaban teorías sobre su suspensión, algunas tan creíbles que hasta a ella le había entrado la curiosidad del por qué estaba con ellos. Pero se encogió de hombros incapaz de preguntarle, su madre le había enseñado a no ser entrometida.

Para cuando dio la hora de irse a casa, nadie perdió el tiempo en reunir sus cosas y borrar su presencia de la academia. El nuevo hizo lo suyo y se reunió con chicos de su propia generación que lo esperaban en el pasillo, Shizune reconoció sólo a Suzume.

—No estuve tan mal para ser el primer día, ¿no es así? —le preguntó el tutor quien había aparecido de la nada y Shizune se sobresaltó, sólo tenía diez años más que ella pero para sus once años de edad, _veintitantos_ eran muchos. Negó con la cabeza, colorada. Inoichi rió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shizune, señor.

—Espero recordarlo para mañana —rió un poco más con la boca cerrada. La chica sonrió sin saber qué decir y se sintió tan estúpida como se sentía Aoba al presentarse con cualquier chica desarrollada. Luego comprendió que Inoichi era el primer _amor _de su vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la academia, Shizune trató de acercarse al chico nuevo al despertarse solidaria por la mañana pero se hizo personal cuando se encontró a Genma sentado en su asiento a un lado de Raidô, sacándole palabras al segundo. Ninguno de los dos parecía realmente divertido y hasta se sentían incómodos con el otro, pero eso no los desalentó a tratar de hacer amistad, el nuevo no hablaba con alguien en el aula y Genma era de naturaleza sociable.

Como si hubiese llegado el profesor, el castaño se levantó del asiento con apuro y se despidió de Raidô con un «nos vemos luego» de manera que el susodicho no pudo responder al adiós arrebatado. Miró a la recién llegada con sorpresa, ignorante que ella podía espantar al chico del clan Shiranui con su sola presencia.

—¿Por qué le hablabas? —le preguntó molesta mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio con maldad fingida—. Seguramente debe estar comentando las cosas que dijiste con los chicos de atrás. Suelen hacer eso.

—Parecía amigable —contestó el chico mientras apartaba la mirada, incómodo.

—No lo es —dijo Shizune con la seguridad por los cielos y se regaló la oportunidad de dedicarle una mirada llena de resentimiento al responsable de su pelo corto. Por supuesto que Genma no estuvo indiferente a su reacción y se encogió de hombros. La enemistad entre ambos ya se les había salido de las manos y Shizune ya no recordaba con exactitud por qué lo odiaba tanto, sólo sabía que con el pasar del tiempo lo detestaba más que el año anterior pero menos que el año que le siguiera—. ¿Qué fue lo que te preguntó?

—Lo usual, el por qué de mi suspensión —dijo sin mucho interés y Shizune sintió curiosidad. Se arregló los mechones de cabello corto mientras se sentaba a su lado, en su propio asiento y se cruzó de piernas como un preámbulo para preguntarle lo que casi todos querían saber sin parecer lo suficientemente entrometida. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —cuestionó sin preguntar directamente sobre la suspensión y se aplaudió a sí misma por ser un poco más ingeniosa que los demás, aunque ese logro sólo lo viese ella. El chico nuevo se rió un poco.

—Le dije que había golpeado a alguien y me suspendieron lo que restaba del año —replicó él con gracia—. No es del todo cierto pero tampoco es mentira.

—¿Entonces es cierto?

—No. Lo es en cierto sentido, pero no fue por eso —explicó Raidô—. Nunca tuve enemigos o algo por el estilo —hizo una pausa—, pero estaba este chico que odié desde el primer día de academia, siempre había querido golpearlo pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo hasta que me lo encontré solo durante una excursión y lo hice.

—Sí es cierto —concluyó Shizune. El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Me suspendieron por un día, después enfermé y no pude volver —dijo—. Por eso es medio cierto.

* * *

Shizune pasó toda la clase que estaba sentada junto a un delincuente sin causa, querer golpear a alguien porque sí no le parecía razón suficiente ni menos necesaria para hacerlo, hasta que Inoichi mandó a callar a Genma al pensar que era él quien se estaba riendo detrás de la sala y comprendió mejor a Raidô. El encontrarse sola en una excursión con el Shiranui no sería del todo desagradable si es que tuviera la oportunidad de golpearlo un par de veces, bien valía la pena una suspensión. Quizás no tenía que ser en una excursión, podría incluso apuntar hacia Genma en vez del blanco, si es que llegaba a dar con él y no cerrar los ojos al disparar.

Al llegar el receso los chicos se volcaron a la salida y eliminaron todo obstáculo que se lo impidiera. A empujones, los púberos se encandilaron con el sol que ya llegaba a su punto máximo sobre sus cabezas, a eso de las doce del día pero Shizune se quedó dentro. A su parecer, todos los chicos provenientes de familias de tradición ninja tenían el derecho de divertirse cuando ella se la pasaba leyendo libros y perfeccionarse en la tan inútil teoría durante los recesos y se estresaba al pensar en el paso a la práctica.

Shiranui Genma era a su inverso en todo sentido, llevaba apellido de ninja y no se molestaba en escuchar la cátedra porque en la práctica era bastante bueno incluso en el primer intento. Era natural que todos le sabían una promesa cuando creciera y eso a la sobrina de Dan le daba celos. Ni siquiera Genma parecía hacer el intento, su personalidad era de abandono y no se calentaba la cabeza en los problemas, era de muchos amigos y el cambio hormonal lo estaba volviendo bello cuando a la mayoría de los chicos los cubría de granos. Cuando lo vio entrar al aula antes que sonara la campana para dar terminado el receso le pareció de lo más extraño y no despegó la vista de sus libros ni siquiera cuando pasó a su lado y se quedó clavado en el piso mirándola.

—¿Qué lees? —cuestionó como si estuviera aburrido, su tono de voz siempre era igual. Shizune enrojeció, no supo si de rabia o vergüenza, a esa edad todo le parecía mal, incluso las nimiedades.

—¿Acaso te importa? —preguntó de vuelta esperando que se sintiera ofendido pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no —dijo escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos, miró un asiento vacío detrás de la chica y lo ocupó sin pensar de quién era. Shizune se sintió humillada, se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que tramaba y él levantó una mano a modo de saludo silencioso en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron—. Hola.

—Oye Genma, estás en mi puesto —habló desde la entrada una voz familiar, sus compañeros estaban retornando después del tan esperado recreo y Shizune enrojeció sintiéndose criminal, a su parecer hablar con el Shiranui se le estaba terminantemente prohibido por ley y estaba traicionándose a sí misma al responderle sus palabras.

Ella no se molestó en decir adiós cuando se levantó de su asiento y salió al patio, sabiendo que sólo faltaban unos dos minutos para que se terminara el recreo. Se quedó como estatua hasta que la campana sonó y tuvo que volver al aula. Estaba indignada.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Hola, esta historia la empecé a escribir en octubre del 2011 pero por alguna razón la dejé sin terminar :) Ahora la edité y publiqué el primer capítulo con motivo del foro _Desafío Shinobi, ¡Hi-yah!_ y su campaña _El valor de los Extra_. Tendrá como protagonistas estelares a Shizune (obvio) y Genma, y en menor medida Raidô e Inoichi, porque me encantan. Será GenShi, ¡yay!

Gracias por leer.


	2. Dos

**Música inspiradora:** The Children - Game of Thrones Soundtrack.

* * *

**2**

* * *

El blanco convulsionó en el aire cuando las agujas se ensartaron en las vecindades del centro, el sonido que hicieron al atravesar el material hicieron que Shizune abriera los ojos con sorpresa y vio que le había dado a lo correcto y no al suelo o a algún compañero. Casi saltó por la emoción, Inoichi seguía estando detrás de ella, agachado contra su pequeño cuerpo para sujetarle el brazo al momento de lanzar los proyectiles. Confianza era lo que necesitaba ella, a su parecer, y si lograba al menos un lanzamiento bueno entonces perder el miedo sería cosa de tiempo. El rubio sonrió ampliamente al momento de incorporarse sobre sí y la pequeña Shizune se volteó a él con una risa. Estaba feliz y agradecida, pero cuando lo miró de frente toda la vergüenza de una niña enamoradiza le subió como color rojo por la cara.

—¿Cierto que no es tan complicado? —le cuestionó el mayor, haciendo caso omiso a su rubor, y la alumna asintió con la cabeza. Inoichi puso las manos en la cintura y la miró desde arriba con contento, seguramente ella era su primer logro como maestro pasante en la Academia y revolvió su cabello negro con una mano, como si fuera paternal—. Bueno, ya va siendo tiempo para que vuelva dentro. Está por terminar el receso —avisó y le señaló el patio—, volvamos.

Inoichi usó la mano con la que le había señalado el camino para instarla a avanzar junto a él, poniéndola tras su espalda. Shizune caminó con las manos sobre su regazo, entrelazadas con gusto, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa embobada en la boca. Se sentía bien estando junto a su _amor_ de la niñez y el momento platónico se vio arruinado sólo cuando apareció su archienemigo en el patio, con las manos en los bolsillos y una espalda curva por la pereza. El palo de dulce que ridículamente usaba en la boca se movió de arriba abajo cuando lo mordió y Shizune no entendió por qué la miraba tan fijo.

El rubio profesor se dio cuenta también y dejó de presionarle la espalda.

—Parece que te buscan —rió y se fue, sin que su pequeña broma molestara en lo más mínimo a Genma, que tenía una seguridad muy sólida como para que la destrozaran con facilidad. Sí molestó mucho a la morena que enrojeció tan violentamente que su mente se le nubló y no tuvo la oportunidad de escapar hasta que el Shiranui estuvo a su lado.

—Tu cara está roja —puntualizó con la voz perezosa y Shizune ahogó un grito rabioso con la boca cerrada antes de caminar de vuelta al patio. Tenía la intención de alejarse de él aunque eso significara alejarse de la Academia también.

—¡Deja de seguirme! ¿Por qué no entiendes que te odio? —gritó ella y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba de vuelta en el campo de blancos, a donde había estado practicando con Inoichi.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —comenzó Genma con el palito de madera subiendo y bajando en sus labios, Shizune no pudo dejar de caminar aunque él ya había dejado de seguirla. Estaba siendo un esfuerzo tremendo al no mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué nunca te dejaste crecer el pelo? —Shizune lo miró sorprendida. Habían pasado al menos tres años y en todo ese tiempo pudo haber recobrado el largo de antes sin problemas, pero seguía con el pelo como Genma se lo había dejado. La chica tuvo la urgencia de tocarse las puntas, sólo para medirse el largo e inventarse una respuesta, porque no la tenía—. Siempre estás culpándome de tu pelo corto pero jamás te ha crecido…, si te gusta como está, ¿por qué sigues enfadada conmigo?

—Yo… —«No lo sé», terminó en su mente y se enrojeció por completo. Recordó el comentario de Raidô cuando le había preguntado sobre su suspensión y pensó que podía golpearlo pero cuando lo intentó, ningún miembro de su cuerpo le respondió. Shizune no estaba hecha para la violencia, no se le daba en lo absoluto y tenía miedo de golpear al Shiranui—. ¡Eres un tonto, Genma!

Y se fue corriendo por el patio hasta que llegó de vuelta a la Academia. Quería llorar pero no sabía si era por la pregunta, la vergüenza o por Genma.

El aula estaba casi vacía, Raidô estaba en su asiento y Aoba frente a él, sobre el pupitre con las piernas cruzadas. Hablaban de algún tema de chicos porque se callaron enseguida como si estuvieran comentando un crimen. De un salto, el chico de los lentes oscuros se bajó del mueble y quedó parado delante del pupitre, frente a ella, y esperó a que se uniera a ellos. Ambos tardaron en darse cuenta que ella venía mal y cuando lo hicieron, se sumieron en un silencio incómodo y poco conciliador. Shizune chilló una maldición con la cabeza abajo mientras tomaba asiento en su propio puesto, a un lado de Raidô, y Aoba se le acercó con las cejas asomándosele sobre las gafas.

—Tu cara está roja —puntualizó el mayor de los tres como si hubiese estado espiando su conversación con Genma y Shizune se sintió molesta.

—Se supone que deberían preguntarme qué fue lo que pasó, ¡tontos! —exclamó ella con el mayor temple en la voz que logró sacar e inmediatamente sollozó bajo sus manos pero sin lágrimas. Estaba más enfadada que triste.

Aoba se tensó de hombros y genuinamente se asustó ante una Shizune así. Tartamudeó un poco y logró sacar un tanto la voz.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó obediente el Yamashiro. De pronto la morena no supo si quería que entendieran que Genma era el principio y final de todos sus problemas, siempre podían confundirlo con amor y ella no amaba a Genma por ningún motivo del mundo.

—¡No quiero decirlo! —gritó y se sintió más tonta de lo que se sentía al principio. Raidô la miraba con una ceja alzada y Aoba abrió los ojos lo que más pudo, admirando la rareza femenina cuando se estaba alcanzando la adolescencia.

La campana sonó anunciando el tan poco esperado fin del receso y una turba pausada de gente volvió a la sala con desgano. Aoba se quedó un momento más hasta comprobar que Shizune no iría a hacer ni decir nada y se despidió de los dos con un adiós suave y susurrado, como si se sintiera culpable de la reacción de la morena. Raidô no dijo nada y esperó a que se le pasara espontáneamente.

Genma hizo su aparición por el aula y la estudió con la mirada todo el trayecto hacia su propio asiento, en los puestos de más atrás. Todo el tiempo que le tomó el llegar a las escaleras, Shizune intentó no responderle a sus miradas.

Hasta que llegó a su lado.

—Me gusta tu pelo así —le dijo en voz queda y siguió subiendo. El corazón femenino se detuvo un instante sin comprender lo que le había dicho y de pronto se puso a sonreír en medio de su malestar. ¿No era que estaba molesta?

* * *

Las charlas vocacionales fueron la clase de la tarde. Inoichi fue quien comenzó a hablarles de su área y les contó que su Clan era uno de los más importantes dentro del Espionaje. Habló muy poco de sus técnicas porque prefería que no las conocieran del todo pero enfatizó que era control mental. También dijo que era importante que pudieran encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que sabían hacer y lo que querían, y como ejemplo les contó que él no era bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que tenía suerte de que sus técnicas familiares eran de largo alcance. Shizune pensó en su propia familia, que no era de tradición ninja, y se encogió de hombros pensando que no sería buena en nada como lo era su maestro. Raidô leyó lo que le sucedía y se acercó a su oído lo más educado que pudo.

—No te preocupes, mi familia tampoco es importante como la de los Yamanaka —le dijo con una sonrisa y Shizune lo imitó pero no logró ser feliz. Genma sí venía de una familia importante y sintió envidia, ¿o era molestia?

Le siguió un Hyuuga que sólo sirvió para hablarles del combate de cuerpo a cuerpo porque no había ningún Hyuuga en la clase. Se tomó el tiempo para mencionarles de las misiones de rango S y de cómo debían estar preparados para cualquier circunstancia. Después le siguió un ninja sensor y finalmente, una rubia exuberante irrumpió en la sala. Tenía cara de no querer estar ahí y habló poco, como si estuviera además retrasada para otro asunto. Inoichi intentó retenerla lo que más pudo, haciéndole preguntas sobre su elemento que era la medicina y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que escuchaba de ella, Shizune supo que ella sería su mentora.

—Tsunade-_hime_ —pidió Inoichi con una sonrisa lamentable—, ¿estaría dispuesta a hacer una demostración a la clase? Sé que hay niños interesados en la materia. —Tsunade lo miró con la ceja levantada, Inoichi recordaba el deseo de Shizune.

Al cabo de un momento, la rubia levantó una mano y la dejó rígida a su lado, y sin esfuerzo alguno comenzó a fluir un torrente visible de _chakra_. La luz verdosa pasó al azul sin esfuerzo.

—Con esto y mis conocimientos de los puntos vitales, puedo cortarles el paso de la energía a sus miembros y sin problemas, matarlos —su sonrisa vil hizo tiritar de miedo a muchos—, así que si se encuentran con un _ninja_ que use técnicas médicas, harán bien si no dejan que los toquen o se mueren.

La rubia no tenía tacto al hablar y así lo supo Inoichi que apuró un comentario pero que no surtió efecto, porque la campana que daba el fin de la jornada escolar sonó como una salvadora. Tsunade puso una cara perezosa y un tanto molesta, le habían interrumpido su escarmiento porque atormentar a niños era gracioso para ella. El torrente de niños se fue como un río furioso y muchos de ellos se despidieron amablemente del rubio y sus invitados con un «hasta mañana». Aquel gesto educado caló profundo en Tsunade y se encontró sonriendo tontamente, esperando a que nadie la viera realmente y cuando pilló a un mirón, le gruñó hasta que se fue corriendo. Tsunade rió aún más.

Shizune se levantó de su asiento como si estuviera muerta de miedo y Raidô la apuró para que le dejara espacio para irse, pero ella no hizo caso y en cambio, le expresó sus inquietudes.

—¿Me rechazará? —preguntó. El chico mayor tuvo que mirar en la dirección de ella para saber a lo que se refería y cuando lo comprendió, le dedicó una sonrisa queda.

—Nunca lo sabrás si te quedas aquí. —Aunque Shizune se retiró del pasillo entre pupitres, Raidô se quedó a ver lo que pasaría. En el final de la escalera, Genma también se quedó a ver, sabiendo que nadie estaba pendiente de él.

La pequeña morena le sacó una sonrisa al rubio maestro y se acercó a Tsunade con un andar tímido. La señora de la babosa no se percató de su presencia hasta que le tiró la tela de su ropa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le dijo un tanto apática pero Shizune supo que no se debía a ella, sino que era coherente con la actitud que había tenido durante toda su presentación.

—Yo quiero…, digo, ¡quiero ser su estudiante!

Tsunade abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, ensimismada por la sorpresa de su afirmación, pero al cabo de unos instantes, sonrió. Era como si supiera desde ya su respuesta.

—Dime, pequeña, ¿cómo eres para el manejo del _chakra_? —Shizune no respondió y Tsunade intentó una vez más, asumiendo que era una respuesta negativa—, ¿y tu combate de cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿Eres buena esquivando proyectiles?

—La teoría de la alumna es bastante buena —intervino Inoichi cuando la vio encorvarse de hombros, a punto de llorar—, tiene notas sobresalientes.

Tsunade se volteó a él con una cara aburrida.

—¿Y de qué me sirve una chica que sepa mucha teoría? Porque asumo que su práctica no es buena. —La primera lágrima se asomó por los ojos de Shizune pero como estaba cabizbaja nadie pudo notarla—. ¿Cuál es tu Clan? ¿Tienes técnicas familiares importantes?

Un nuevo silencio embargó a la sala que sólo contaba con Inoichi, Raidô, Genma y la propia Shizune.

—Shizune no es de una familia de tradición ninja —respondió con seriedad el rubio y Tsunade suspiró con cansancio, próxima a hacer la retirada.

— Será mejor que vayas a tu casa, niña, ve a practicar. Nadie se fijará en una _kunoichi_ que no sabe usar ninguna técnica y menos una _Sannin_ como yo.

* * *

Inoichi la dejó ir sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien pero cuando estuvo con un pie fuera de la Academia, Shizune se puso a llorar con fuerza. Raidô estaba junto a ella y aunque Genma estaba a pasos de ellos, a la morena no le importó en lo más mínimo. Como no estaba diciendo nada, podía imaginar que no estaba realmente.

El mayor le sugirió ir a comer dulce a algún local a modo de consuelo, pero a los dos les daba vergüenza hacer algo como una pareja por lo que rechazaron en mutuo acuerdo la idea, hasta que alguien más se les uniera. No contaron a Genma por el supuesto odio de años que se tenía con Shizune.

—Supongo que hay más cosas que puedes hacer —intentó Raidô con incomodidad, nunca era grato ver a una niña llorar y procuró caminar a su ritmo para que no se sintiera ignorada. La verdad era que era un pésimo consejero—, otras cosas en las que seas buena.

—Pero yo quiero…, ser médico…—protestó ella entre lagrimones y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos para limpiarlos y de paso, ocultarse la cara. A Shizune le avergonzaba llorar frente a chicos.

—Entonces sé médico —intervino Genma a sus espaldas y ambos chicos se voltearon hacia él. Para sorpresa de ella no sintió ningún ápice de molestia—. Nadie te puede decir lo que no puedes hacer —dijo—, sino es con esa tipa puede ser con otra. Tú debes verlo.

La morena intentó formular una excusa pero no supo decir ninguna, era el miedo lo que se estaba materializando y Genma aprovechó el instante para acercársele. El trío se sumió en un silencio pero terminaron sonriendo.

—Si no eres buena en el control de _chakra_, te ayudaremos —concluyó Genma. El mayor asintió con una sonrisa amplia—, y si no eres buena en la práctica, también te ayudaremos. Todo sea porque te conviertas en médico.

—Todo sea porque te conviertas en médico —repitió Raidô como sellando una promesa y Shizune lloró pero de emoción.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima: **Me demoré unas horas en tener listo este capítulo porque es corto xD ¡Para ti, hermana, para ti! Espero que con esto encuentres inspiración para los GenmaShizune, escribí pensando en ti jaja Y la elección de la música inspiradora fue más para el final que para el cap en sí, fue como un culmine esperanzador(?) jajaja

Muchas gracias al comentario de Sybilla's Song. :')

Besos, RP.


End file.
